borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Borderlands Wiki chatango
would you use the chatango irc for borderlands channel? yes no what's irc? scrolling text chat is sooo 90's,! OMG Just to ket you all know, this is already functioning on it's own page if you feel like connecting with other editors of the Wiki. The link is below in the first paragraph.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Who made this poll? Lolling at the last option.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :The Evil Dr. F This is a chat I made for the Wikia. : http://blwiki.chatango.com/. It runs on flash, so there's no need to download, and there are some pretty nifty features that make it easy to share and chat. As I understand it the IRC chat that was set up will be the official chat for the wiki, however, if the Chatango gains enough support from the community it may be embedded on the wiki itself. Please take a moment to check it out and play around. There's no need to make an account or anything. Just jump in and start chatting if you'd like. Let us know what you think! :If I joined your "Chatango", you'd probably ban me for no reason :3. So I'll stick to using the *Official* IRC. AtlasSoldier 11:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Why would I do that? I've never advocated the banning of you or anyone else here. I'm all about free speech and community, buddy. Have you even tried it, yet, before you make up your mind?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I feel completely humbled for not even knowing that there was an IRC. 20:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : What's an IRC? ^MeMadeIt had betrayed his age (or lack thereof) by showing he does not remember the BBS days.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :What's a BBS? It was only instituted just last night. Shame on you for not knowing every detail of the last 12 hrs of the wiki.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) What Jarred said. Damn edit conflicts BlackSoulBlade 20:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well if you must know, I had an exam this morning, so forgive me. I'M SORRY EVERYONE. 20:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Can we get this embedded on the wikia somewhere accessable? 23:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) An interesting idea which I think is worth exploring. 20:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Dr F. said that if peopl like it enough, and support it in this thread, he would have Orb put it on the wiki. More people would use it if you didnt have to leave the site, I think.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not using the BL Chatango, seeing as someone from this Wiki thought it'd be funny to use my name in the chat (didn't register it though, so I registered it myself), and posted the following in the Chatango: *"AtlasSoldier: HU giys" *"AtlasSoldier: I liek 2 lick bawlz" *"AtlasSoldier: Aslo, awl mah gunz r mawdz bcuz broderlads iz HARD!" ::Real fucking funny. I'll say it again. I 100%'d the game (all missions/achievements) legit. Once I completed the game, and figured out that USB flash drives can be used to transfer saves, I decided to start modding weapons, as there was no news about any new DLC, and I was bored. AtlasSoldier 20:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Who cares if you won't use it? You already said you weren't going to simply because it was my idea anyway.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but regardless of what I said, I ended up having to register a Chatango account named AtlasSoldier due to someone on this Wiki (and I'm looking at you, CJ) deciding it'd be funny to pull some pathetic cheap shots at me. Will I use Chatango? No. Did I choose not to use it because you created it? Partly. The other reason why is because Chatango is just horrible. My own personal opinion. Don't like it? Sue me. AtlasSoldier 20:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Why do you end all of your opinions with "don't like it? Sue me."? You have an opinion, like everyone else. Big deal. Relax. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It was probably some guy trolling some trolls. (i.e neither of you two.) ::Ignore it. 22:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::He obviously has issues. -- MeMadeIt 23:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) @CJ - swoOOSH! that's the sound of sarcasm flying right over your head. -- MeMadeIt 23:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I've always said sarcasm should have it's own font. On topic, MMI, how do you feel about embedding the Chatango here? GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : ambivalent ... "meh" for you kiddies ... I don't use it so I don't really care. -- MeMadeIt 00:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC) might want to tighten up that channel CJ, if you want it incorporated into the wiki. 04:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) If people start advocating it here, and it gets taken more seriously, I'll start doling out warnings and making the wiki mods the mods of the chat. Until then it's just a beta test, and is going to be deleted soon if it doesn't pick up some steam.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :as you will. its your baby. sounds like you know what your doing so ill shut up. 05:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I certainly don't want it to be excluded before it even has a chance. I appreciate the heads up.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) So what's the deal with this? Are we going to set a closing date for the voting?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) This Friday perhaps? BlackSoulBlade 12:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Voting doubled since I bumped that, damn. Friday would be fine with me. Looking good so far.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:02, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Bump for vote whoring.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :